Star Cabal
by Jinn Sage
Summary: To defeat an enemy, you must know them... Their mission had been the preservation of civilization that had nearly been destroyed by the Jedi and Sith. Thousands of years passed, and their enemies still linger across the stars. One man rediscovers the truth of the Cabal- the Jedi are at fault, their very existence breeds death and war. OC/harem


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Star Wars franchise, all rights belong to Lucasfilm, Lucasarts, and Disney. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thought'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Star Cabal-**

 **46 BBY; Star Chamber**

The mission of the Star Cabal was a noble one- to hand control of the galaxy back to the people. Not the religious zealots of the Jedi and Sith. Their 'holy crusades' only brought damnation and ruination to the stars, and the ordinary people were only to praise them and clean up their mess.

Only for the same damn thing to happen again.

And again.

And again.

Jinn Sage stood in front of the Cabal Council, watching them look down upon him from their high ground. The sixteen year old Human male, known by his alias "The Hunter", stood tall and handsome with arctic ice blue eyes like the Permafrost crystals on the planet Hoth.

His face was covered by dark shadows compared to the holy light dancing upon the Council. "You have found the coordinates of Bohhuah Mutdah's accounts, otherwise you better have an excellent reason for calling us," The Prince called, the de facto leader of the Cabal.

"By no small efforts, I have indeed found the accounts," answered Jinn. "But the accounts seem to have… cryptic locks that I can't access from where I was, so I have brought them to your hands."

"Seems after your many months of failure, you have finally produce some good results," scoffed one of the council members.

"Apologies, it was no easy matter to find a man of his… massive stature," replied Jinn, bowing his head ever so slightly. A flush of wounded anger seeped into his heart at the insult, but knew better than to speak against the Council.

"At ease, Corana. His missteps have brought us a godsend of fortune upon us," The Prince said. "Let us be grateful that Bohhuah Mutdah's credits will serve us and the galaxy faithfully." The female Cabal members scoffed softly, her scowl etched on her frustrated face. Jinn kept an even tempered demeanor as he heard the Council talk among themselves. "Now, let us attend to the task in front of us," The Prince spoke again, dawning the Hunter's attention. "Your actions have been most bountiful for the Star Cabal, having spent your life in our services." The de facto leader leaned forward in his seat, dark shadows covering parts of his face. "However, your delayed assignments have us concerned."

"The galaxy is a very large place, your highness," Jinn began. "Our belief is stemmed in logic, reason and technology as we all know; I can't be held responsible for whatever delays come my way if whoever I'm facing _stands_ in front of me. I did get the accounts as 'assigned' to me, which was what you wanted; regardless of what 'delays' were brought about. All I can do is wait for whatever task you give me."

"I would that tone of yours,"another member, Karva Ker, warned. "Even if you have a valuable asset, you are just that- an asset, a pawn to be dealt with-"

"We all know there's more to it than this," The Prince stated, raising his hand in silence. "It is not the delayed assignments themselves that have us concerned, it's the time of which you are await our 'assignments'."

"I don't see how my personal time has any relevance to this. I only have my personal time when my assignment is finished," retorted Jinn, his arctic blue eyes narrowing at the Council. The Prince drummed his dark fingers against the table, a mixture of annoyance and amusement crossed over his face.

"We deal in logic, reason, and technology as we all know," The Prince said, repeating the earlier words of the Hunter. "You are a clever young man and a great asset to the Star Cabal and its mission, yet… you are a loose end Jinn Sage. You are too much of a threat as the Black Codex was found missing."

The Hunter rubbed his face at the bold accusation. "Clearly the paranoia of this situation has-"

"Do not lie to us," The Prince warned firmly, a soft rasp growled in his throat. "It is too much of a coincidence, and in my experience there's no such thing."

"The Codex isn't on my person, if that's what you were hoping," answered Jinn, resting his hands on his hips.

"No, I know that much so we sent a search team to your quarters."

Jinn scoffed in disbelief. "You won't find it there either, cause I did not take it." Gazing at the Council, he narrowed his eyes in growing anger. "And you assumed I took it because 'of my personal time'?" He turned away from the Council, a bold stance considering his situation. "I would have no need of stealing it; not for profit or anything petty like that." A slow steady hand rose next to his head, the Hunter's finger curling slightly in his grasp.

The Council of six began to choke as invisible fingers pried around their necks, their legs kicking pathetically in the air.

"Allow me to impress you with the power of the Force," Jinn Sage turned to face his accusers. "For my entire life I have dreamed of a galaxy free from the Jedi and Sith, and giving it back to the people; I am a simple man with a grand dream. But for all my skills and knowledge and experience, one thing has stood in my way: the Cabal itself. I have read the history of the Cabal during the times of the Old Republic, how its mission had become more vain than noble, and I see it now too." His hand tightened and the sounds of struggling became louder and more desperate; Jinn took a few steps forward, his body now covered in the light he was denied for so long. "You have forced me to unleash the vengeance of a thousand suns! You shall curse your mothers for bringing you to this life! So go now! Go! Begin the ending of your life in fear! And as I gaze into your dying eyes… you shall see my heart's desire in mine. I will have started what you were meant to finish; for I have the one power to crush the might of even the Jedi and Sith: I will twist the Jedi's beliefs and use their own power against them. And the galaxy will see the mistake that they had made oh so long ago."

The dull thuds of the deceased Cabal members falling to the floor forced the now former Hunter to take his place where he knew he belonged. His heart pounded with anticipation, strength and renewed vigor; the hand that killed his 'superiors' trembled by his side, a shaky exhalation of breath attempted to calm himself.

The Star Cabal was now his to control; all the power, influence, money, and technology belonged to him. Taking a seat of where the Prince once sat, Jinn Sage opened a holovid channel of the aforementioned Black Codex which was 'stolen'; pressing a single button the control panel reverted the video to its original state: the Black Codex was still there.

A mere setup of his presence begin 'gone' and a continuous loop of a counterfeited holovid created the paranoia he knew the Cabal would fall for; they had grown lazy and complacent. Much like the Jedi had always been.

"The Prince," he said aloud, to himself. "Doesn't sound quite… like a proper title for a secret society hidden in the stars." A playful smile crossed his lips, many ideas of titles flourishing in his eager young mind. "… Shadow King, that is who I'll be… who I am!" Crossing his legs and sitting up in his seat, Jinn Sage brought up another screen featuring the various members of the Star Cabal; the former Cabal… he would need to reevaluate who would be loyal to him and to the mission of the Cabal. The idea of droids naturally came to him, they were easy enough to come by plus they were also expendable too. Also droids came in many varieties suited to whatever situation he would come across.

He would need loyal members too; droids, while useful, created a sense of aloofness with many sentient beings in the galaxy, however a face that mirrors theirs would be more inclined to gain their trust. But w _ho_ to trust would be the question…

Mandalorians.

"Yes, they are loyal to whoever has the most credits. And they are bounded by honor to complete whatever task they're hired to do." The young man ran his hand through his buzz cut hair, the fuzz of it tickling his skin. "I'll need some new clothes too, but later. I have a lot of work to accomplish."

 **-Star Cabal-**

 **Sojourn**

Many influential beings were brought to Sojourn in ships owned by Hego Damask; none came without invitation—those that did, invited death. All these individuals shared Damask's belief in financial profit being more important than notoriety, politics or vulgar morality.

Some of the galaxy's most influential beings were invited to the Hunters' Moon to participate in various debauched but purposeful festivities incorporating obscure ceremonies and rituals in an encampment near Hego Damask's fortress. While the Gatherings of past generations had simply served as glorified business summits for the financially powerful, particularly under Caar Damask, it was during the reign of kingpin Hego Damask—the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis—that they became infinitely more: a highly complex political tool for shaping gainful alliances and, indeed, the future of the galaxy in accordance to the Sith Grand Plan.

The Muun Sith Lord stood beside his apprentice Darth Sidious and overlooked the fire and festive music of the debauched guests in his ancestral fortress. "Look how they hunger for the dark," stated the Sith Lord in his guise of Hego Damask. "These self-entitled fools only see what we allow them to see; they think they're part of something secretive and grand, only to be pawns fooled by their ego."

The thirty-six year old Apprentice observed what his master saw. "Such a shame when they find out the truth."

" _IF_ they find the truth," Plagueis corrected. "They'll be dead long before it is revealed to them." A sinister grin grew on Sidious' face, tempered only a bit from the presence of the drunken crowd.

"I look forward to that day Master."

"As do I."

Scanning amongst the crowd, Plageuis felt something out of place in the Force. Something was keeping itself from his senses… Interesting.

It couldn't be a Jedi… No, it was something else; potentially powerful but something else.

"Mingle with the crowd Palpatine, I need to go for a walk," Palpatine kept a calm gaze on his master, and obliged with the sudden order; his own senses stretching in the Force and felt something too. A dim presence in the Force… So that would explain his master's sudden actions, contemplated the Sith Apprentice. The Muun watched Palpatine disappear into the crowd, his yellow eyes again scanning for someone amiss or someone new.

Someone to somehow sneak onto Sojourn uninvited courted death.

Yet he would be curious on how such a being managed to sneak-

The Muun felt the presence to his left. A boy, in his late teens, with a short buzz haircut and arctic ice blue eyes waited for the Muun; a glass in his hand and a charming smirk, the figure reached out the hand with the glass. "It'd be rude to leave a guest unsatisfied with an empty glass."

The glass in hand was dry.

"And it's rude for an uninvited guest to make such demands," countered the Muun.

"Uninvited?" the boy clicked his tongue musingly. "Such a shame… I'm usually a delight at parties," he nodded his heads towards the crowd. "Then again they're having a good time without me."

Hego Damask stared at the boy with grim intention. "I think you're aware of the consequences of arriving on this planet."

"Yet here I am, no guards, no… anything really. Nothing here tells me that I should be concerned." The young man tapped his finger against the empty glass in passing thought. "Still it seems odd that a man of your stature in the Banking Clan would throw such a party. Then again with the entire InterGalactic Banking Clan in your fingers, money's no real object, is it?"

The Muun rested his long, slender hands on top of his cane. "What is your name?"

Twirling the thin stem of the glassware between his fingers, the young man looked over to the forest. "Names are a funny thing. If I'm gonna tell a real story, then you have to start with a name… wouldn't you say, Plagueis?"

The abrupt strength from the Muun nearly toppled the young man over; dragging him alongside the passage way, Plagueis grabbed the boy by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Explain."

The young man tried to pry the Muun's hand off his throat, with no such luck. "Well, at least you're taking this seriously." The tightening of Plagueis' hand refocused the young man. "You left a trail back on Bal'demnic, with the mostly destroyed starship of Rugess Nome's design." The scowl on the Muun's softened to the trained eye, yet released the boy from his grasp.

"I admit, it wasn't easy to find the trail again after your departure from the planet," voiced the young man, rubbing his strained throat. "But your meetings with the Hutts certainly seemed suspicious for a Muun from the Banking Clan."

"Who told you?" the Muun asked.

The young man shook his head. "People gossip and a little digging and bribery did the rest." The teen stood to his height of six feet even, his arctic blue eyes narrowed in his warrior's spirit.

"Why bother to come here? You don't suspect to blackmail someone like myself," the Muun responded.

"Depends on which 'one' I'm talking to."

Plagueis held his head high, an exhale of breath following. "Your name."

"Sage, Jinn Sage."

Yellow eyes peered at the young man, looking and judging with a critical eye. "What you have found is most impressive, Jinn Sage. But again I must ask on why you came here, why not the one responsible for such a discovery?"

Jinn's ice blue eyes brightened. "I am the one who found you, Plagueis. I killed my masters before this and took control of their, shall we say, business. Like I said, it wasn't easy but it provided something useful. Perhaps for the both of us, if you're in a bargaining mood."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Jinn Sage," Plageuis commented, turning away from the young man and faced the forest. "I like that. Unwise, but I like the ambition in your eyes, and the fire within your being." Facing Jinn, the Muun continued. "What do you think you can get from someone like me?"

"As a Sith Lord," Jinn shrugged. "Probably nothing… but as businessmen, I'm sure something in the financial department might suit us both."

"How much?"

Jinn shook his head. "Not in credits, necessarily. A stake in the Banking Clan."

"A job?" inquired Plagueis. "For what purpose?"

"My own," answered Jinn.

A smirk crossed the Muun's lips. "I highly doubt that you just happened to find this all this out without resources. What 'business' are you in?"

"Information, like a broker."

The Muun's brow rose, apparently satisfied. A brief silence enveloped the two. "I see. Very well, I'll see what I can do. We'll see each other soon then?"

"Hopefully," Jinn grinned and handed the glass to the Muun. "I'd be careful about drinking anything here…" Watching the young man leave, the Muun observed the glass closely.

A near transparent smudge within the glass…

Plagueis chortled at the boy's cleverness, throwing the glass over the railing. "Very clever Jinn Sage. This might be a delightfully dangerous game."

 **-Star Cabal-**

 **Tund; Outer Rim Territories**

"You have put up a valiant and brilliantly conceived fight, boy, but one which you shall inevitably lose, if only because I am willing to throw half the resources of civilization at you, should it prove necessary. I could bury you with dead bodies, and fill this entire nebula with the wrecks of ships, and I will."

Jinn Sage panted harshly, his eyes blurry of what was around him. Blood leaked from his open wound on his shoulder, dripping onto the ground. Kneeling, Jinn focused on the silver light of his lightsaber. He could his heart thump in his veins and in his hand. A slight buzz in his skull bothered him a bit, but the after affect cleared his vision.

Standing back to his feet, the former Hunter twirled his silver lightsaber and stood in an open Ataru stance. "That was your chance to kill me. Now this is mine!" Charging boldly towards the Sorcerer of Tund, Rokur Gepta, the young man launched himself high into the high, his lightsaber above his head and swung downward. The magical force field protected the Sorcerer, his mocking laughter annoying the Force wielder a great deal. Twisting his body over magical force field, Jinn slid on his back foot.

Falling onto his hands, Jinn enhanced his strike with the Force, and broke the ground apart; a trail leading beneath the Sorcerer shattered the ground underneath him. Using the last of his Force reserves, the young man dashed with immense Force speed and plunged his lightsaber into the Sorcerer's back. He felt his enemy's body stiffened and a roar of anger and defiance came from the Sorcerer, his anatomy violently spasmodic and… shriveling.

Deactivating his weapon, the former Hunter grabbed the black, palm-sized slug into his hand. Frowning in disbelief, he inspected the odd creature; he must've been far more skilled in sorcery that Jinn was led to believe. However he felt the intense hatred from the slug and felt his hand starting to burn.

"That's enough of that," mused Jinn as he placed the slug beneath his boot and stomped on it; the juices and blood from the slug stained the ground and his boot. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the aristocratic outfit of the Sorcerer. The outfit itself was formal, regal and beautiful; it was gray with a red wrapping over-coat around the chest area which draped to the legs. "A fitting uniform for a Shadow King, I quite like it."

Smiling in enjoyment, Jinn Sage took off his old garments and placed the new one, frowning in dismay of the lightsaber mark. "I'll need to rethread it before making any formal appearances… So much work to do, so much to do."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **Keeping in the spirit of my Shadows of the Sun story with the Black Sun, Star Cabal deals with, well, the Star Cabal lol. Jinn Sage has taken control over the Cabal and his meeting with the Muun Sith Lord Darth Plagueis have certainly opened an interesting pathway for this segment.**

 **The last part of the chapter with Rokur Gepta might seem a bit rush... and it might be since it was a last minute decision I made before publishing this story so I apologize in advance.**

 **The lightsaber that Jinn Sage is based on Ahsoka's design from the Rebels tv show, and the outfit that Jinn receives by the end of this chapter is the same outfit that Rokur Gepta had (take a look on Wookiepedia).**

 **Harem suggestions-**

 **(Go nuts guys, lol!)**

 **Power Scale-**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Plagueis

Yoda

 **Moon to Moon+:**

Sidious ( _Estimation_ )


End file.
